


Married

by Stars_And_Stripes



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: (ITV), Anti-Smut(If that makes sense), F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_And_Stripes/pseuds/Stars_And_Stripes
Summary: Vitoria and Albert have a very awkward and experimental wedding night. Gaps from the show are filled in. Umm... There where gaps for a reason.





	Married

Victoria, terrified and anxious, sat on her bed. She had just finished pacing around the room like a nervous wreck. She watched the door attentively as to pinpoint the second her husband was to walk in. A creak came from the nob, it slowly turned as the face and body of Albert appeared. At that moment, Victorias heart was going as fast as those knew age steam trains she had heard so much about.  
Albert walked purposefully towards Victoria, and stopped almost an inch away from her lips. He didn’t want to go to fast, he wanted to make this night even better than it had already been. “- Do you want anything? Some... Madeira perhaps?” Victoria said with obvious fear in her voice. “No, thank you. I'm not thirsty.” Albert replied, but not with fear. “No Madeira?” She asked,still seemingly terrified. “No Madeira...”  
Albert put his nose against hers and leaned forward, encircling her. He lay almost on top of her, staring at her. Now he was getting scared. But why now? They have had moments of passion before. But none as important as this one. This one he would finally experience her in her full worshipful glory. “Victoria” he said so quietly, only someone as close as Victoria could have heard him. “Albert” she said just as quietly. She kissed him, reaching her head forward to reach him. He reciprocated her, leaning on his side as to kiss her better.  
He stopped. She looked in his eyes. She looked at his emotions. They didn’t look like the reserved feelings that are usually demonstrated. They were similar, yet totally altered. He looked scared and at ease. Lustrous and loving. He reached forward and kissed her harder than before. His hands moved to her waist, and moved up to her back. They stayed there kissing like this for a long time, slowly growing in movement and touch. Till he felt the time was right.  
He moved his top hand away from her back and down to his pants. Already feeling tight. This was a somewhat familiar sensation to him, only felt went thInking of this sort of thing with Victoria. He moved his pants down and off his legs and ankles. Down to the ground the fell, soundless. Victoria, taking a hint about what as going to take place any moment, moved her hands to the buttons of Albert’s shirt. While she focused on the task at hand, Albert kissed her long neck and wrapped his hands behind her head, as to get a better grip onto her satisfaction. As Victoria finished the buttons, Albert quickly moved his arms back to get the annoying article off his hot back.  
Albert quickly returned his hands to their rightful place, and started instinctively grinding into her. Her nightdress still on was getting in the way of their needs. Victoria grabbed the hem and yanked it up ad over her body, Albert reluctantly taking his hands away. She took the time to stare at his body. It was slender and fit, with broad shoulders and muscular arms. She didn’t look further down for fear of embarrassment.  
Albert launched forward, encircling his arms around her neck. Pushing on top of her, grinding against her. But not getting the full satisfaction yet. He slowed down. He opened his eyes and found Victoria's, lake blue right where he thought they would be. He transferred his hands to her upper back thigh. Still staring at her eyes searching for consent. Her eyes told him. He looked down slowly, making sure he was properly aligned with her. He stared back at her, entering her, not entirely sure what to expect. It was quite different than what he had expected. He moan into the crook of her neck, his back arched to the feeling of warmth he did not know was coming.  
Victoria made a sound on discomfort Albert felt something within him break apart. He scooted about six inches away, appalled that he had caused her pain in this vital moment. “What is it Victoria?” He said in an urgent tone. “I was told to expect pain. It’s perfectly natural” she told him with his concerned countenance reflecting onto her. “Are you absolutely sure?” His thick accent wavering in the sheets. Victoria only replied with one soft laugh. Albert felt more reassured now. His hairs still on end. Victoria grabbed his hips. He was not expecting that, but it only made him harder.  
Although Albert was on top of her, she had full control of the situation. He entered her this time even more slowly than before. He still wasn’t ready for the sudden heat. He breathed out heavily, and watched Victoria’s face. She didn’t show any signs of pain, so he did it again.  
Each time was better than the last, for both of them. Albert felt something building up in him. It felt so good. It hurt her so good. He decided to go deeper. Best decision he ever made. He went in harder and heard Victoria moan. This made him crazy, and like a burst of rage, pure passion broke out between them. The tension built fast and he slowed down. Making this last as long as he could help it. Which wouldn’t be that long.  
His insides implored him to go faster and harder, so he gave into his worldly needs. Soon enough, he imploded with a feeling of the best pain you could ever experience. It was like finally satisfying that mosquito bite, only a great deal better.  
He stared, his chest slowly heaving, at the sight of his Victoria, content with everything that just happened. His Victoria, his… “My Victoria.” He said a little more possessively than intended, as her fingertips trailed his sideburns and to his mouth. He kisses them and she moves them to his neck. They kiss wholeheartedly, as a door at the left side of the room opens.  
“Majesty, I have a list for the dinner this eve-“ Lehzen quickly turns around as she realises what atrocity is taking place right before her. “Excuse me Majesty. I thought you were alone.” Victoria moves her face, full of embarrassment into the crook of her husbands neck. “Your highness.” Lehzen says, obviously embarrassed as well. She closes the door quietly behind her.  
“What-She can just… walk in?” Albert says amused as Victoria takes her hand away from her face. “Her bedroom is next door. I like to have her near me in case I need anything in the night.” She says grinning from the ordeal.  
“Well now you have me…” Albert said seductively as he kissed her again. Looking back at the door, he throws the covers over them as to make sure nothing like that happens again.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Sorry if it was horrible. Lol I need help.


End file.
